1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens that is appropriate for an on-board camera and an imaging apparatus that has the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cameras are mounted on a vehicle, and are used to assist a driver to check blind areas such as sides lateral to the driver and/or a rear side or are used to recognize images such as vehicles around own vehicle, pedestrians, and/or obstacles. As an imaging lens usable in such an on-board camera, for example, an imaging lens described in JP1993-273459A (JP-H05-273459A) to be described later is known. JP1993-273459A (JP-H05-273459A) discloses a lens system having seven elements.